


Crossbones Reborn

by ozhawk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death Fix, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6789550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozhawk/pseuds/ozhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come on, you all knew I was going to write a fixit fic for Rumlow's death. One that keeps him around as a 'good guy' for me to use in future works. You may consider this to be my Alternative Canon, just as "Rough Day" is my Alternative Canon so I can use Pietro as required :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossbones Reborn

“Fuck, that wasn’t supposed to happen!” Brock Rumlow turned, horrified, away from the footage of the side of a building exploding. “Jesus H. Christ, Nick, you promised nobody would get hurt except those asshole Somali pirates we hired!”

“You can’t predict every variable,” Nick Fury said grimly, staring at the screen. “And the Maximoff girl is as unpredictable as they come. We timed everything exactly right, not setting off the vest until she got close enough to contain the explosion, but not leaving her enough time to try and look into the Life Model Decoy’s head. She’d have smelled a rat if she had.”

Rumlow dug his fingers into his hair, making an agonised face at the casualty list on the screen. “Wakanda. Fuck, that’s a disaster, we really didn’t want  _ them  _ to get involved!”

Fury’s mouth tightened, but he turned away from Rumlow, walking back across the helicarrier’s bridge.

“The objective was achieved. Both of them. We got that concentrated Ebola virus out from a potentially unsafe situation, and we got Rogers to stop looking for you. He thinks you’re dead.” Fury turned to give Rumlow a sharp look over his shoulder. “That bit about Barnes was inspired. I didn’t know you’d programmed that into the LMD.”

Rumlow shrugged a bit uncomfortably. “The one time I saw Barnes, just before Pierce had him wiped again, he said something about remembering Rogers. They obviously had a pretty deep bond. I figured it would rattle Rogers and I was right. We’d have been in deep shit if he’d spotted that deadman switch before Maximoff got close enough to contain the explosion.”

Fury paced a bit more before shaking his head. “Well. It’s done now, and it’ll be up to the Avengers to deal with the fallout. Leaves you free to get on with our work.”

“I’m still not sure why I have to be your fucking weapons buyer,” Rumlow grumbled.

“Because you still have all those contacts from when you were undercover in Hydra, and bonus; all the arms dealers are terrified of you.” Fury placed a hand on his shoulder. “You can’t blame yourself for those deaths, Brock.”

He stared bleakly at the screen. “But I do.”  _ Just more red in my ledger _ , he thought, pushing himself to his feet with a sigh. _ Like DC _ . The Helicarriers were never supposed to get more than 50 feet off the ground - they had to be destroyed of course, along with their HYDRA crews - but the Triskelion was never supposed to go down with them!

_ Perhaps the scars are my penance. Though even they are fading _ . Rumlow touched his cheek lightly. They’d never been as bad as what he and Fury had sculpted onto the LMD’s face, but that had been what Rogers needed to see. The serum Fury had injected him with after finding him in the hospital after the disaster two years ago was pretty damn effective, though not the equal of Rogers’.

With a sigh, he shoved himself up from his chair. “All right. What’s next?”

“This old girl is still drastically under-armed. Hill’s down in South Africa right now starting negotiations for some Stark Industries stuff they have lying around they can’t get tech support for. Go join her, scare a few idiots.”

“Yes, sir,” Rumlow said with a nod, shrugging into the weapons harness he’d laid aside and checking his guns. “Permission to shoot a few bad guys, sir?”

“As many as you please,” Fury waved a magnanimous hand at him. “Just don’t forget your face veil! Can’t have Rogers hearing that you’re still alive.” He turned back to the screens as Rumlow exited, his face pensive. 

“Mind you, I think all the Avengers are gonna be pretty busy for the next little while…”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Rough day, Agent Rumlow?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943516) by [Playcalling (Mocking_point)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocking_point/pseuds/Playcalling)




End file.
